One Night at Flumpty's 2
"It's really not all that great." - New Dork Rhymes from the teaser trailer One Night at Flumpty's 2 is the second installment of One Night at Flumpty's. Plot Once again, Flumpty Bumpty and his pals have kidnapped you, a (probably) innocent civilian to play a "survival hide-and-seek game" with them. The rules of the game are simple: If you can survive until 6 AM, you and Flumpty become best friends. If you get jumpscared by Flumpty and his friends, then you will lose the game and they will kill you. This is along that Flumpty and friends have a set of rules to their game, and you must learn as you go. The only tool you have is a light switch and a computer that lasts as long as you will. Gameplay The gameplay in One Night at Flumpty's 2 is very different from the previous game's. Unlike the previous game, there are no doors, but rather a place to hide if any characters are to come near The Office. The player must monitor characters with the cameras, and, if they lure into the office, turn off the light to prevent suspicion. Instead, you must turn off the lights in the room you are in so Flumpty and Co. don't see you. Failure to do so will fill up the "Exposure" bar. If the bar reaches 100%, the player gets killed with a jumpscare. In addition to this, there is a new threat: The Owl. As owls can see in the dark, turning off the lights in the room will not work on it. Instead, there are two vents with doors that The Owl comes out of. You must close the vent that it is currently going through to block it and survive. Teasers # The first teaser (released on the 28th of March) shows Flumpty in the darkness with text saying "Oh hey I'm still here I guess." Based on the first teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3 where it said "I am still here." Showing the new animatronic, springtrap # Another teaser (released on April 2nd) shows Birthday Boy Blam in the darkness with text saying "Guess Who?" Based on the fourth teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3, showing Phantom Balloon Boy. # A third teaser (released on April 5th) shows a the office with the lights off. There is also text saying "NO PLACE TO RUN, and exactly one somewhat unreliable place to hide." Based on the fourth teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2 showing the player wearing a mask and with Foxy in the hallway with the heading saying "NO PLACE TO RUN, and exactly one place to hide." # On April 8th, a teaser trailer was released. # On April 11th, the game was released. Gallery of Teasers Flunpty.png|Flumpty In the first teaser. Five Nights at Flumpty's 2 confirmed.png|Flumpty's teaser, but brightened. Guess.png|Birthday Boy Blam in the second teaser. GuessWho.png|Birthday Boy Blam's teaser, but brightened. Teaser3.png|The Third teaser. HGVkpt3.png|The third teaser, but brightened. Note The Eyes to the right. Trivia *Fittingly, the various teasers above are all parodies of teasers created for the Five Nights at Freddy's series, right down to showing hidden text via brightening the image; **Flumpty's teaser is a parody of the first teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3, which showed Springtrap with the text "I am still here". **Birthday Boy Blam's teaser parodies the fourth teaser for the same game, which showed Phantom Balloon Boy with the text "Guess Who?". Out of the three teasers, this is the only one which does not change the original text (instead adding more text that can only be seen by brightening the image). **The final teaser parodies the fourth teaser from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, which showed the outline of the office with one of the antagonists (specifically Foxy) outside. The main difference is that the antagonist here was hidden out of view. *When brightened, the first teaser shows the words "One Night at Flumpty's 2" and another Flumpty saying "LOL". *When brightened, the second teaser says "It's Birthday Boy Blam. Let's face it, there's really no one else it could've been." *When brightened, the third teaser shows Eyesaur to the right side. *An April Fools version of the game has been released, and is available here. *In the teaser trailer, after you see Grunkfuss The Clown on a camera, you see some static flashes of The Owl. *The "Hard Boiled Mode" was originally an idea for the first game, but was scrapped and used in the second game. *In the April Fools version, the goal of the game is to kill Flumpty, Birthday Boy Blam and Grunkfuss. The phone call is "Ring! Ring! Hi! This is totally the real game!", followed by coughing. *On CAM 7, Luigi from Five Nights at Wario's is seen, low to the ground in a corner. *In the office, Piglet from Winnie the Pooh can be seen hanging on the right side wall with his chest ripped open and his organs exposed. *Also there is a head of Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's mounted on the right side wall. **When the nose of the head is pressed, it plays the honk from Five Nights At Freddys' 1,2 and 3 as an easter egg *Instead of the end time saying "HAM" it will say "SPAM". This is most likely a pun of the design of the digital "5", and like "HAM" it has "AM" at the end. *Instead of the credits you get in the first game, the credits in this second game look like an NES-style cave-like area with the characters, while 8-bit styled music plays. This music is a remix of the original credits theme. *In the developer commentary of this game, Jonochrome says that he thinks there will not be a third game, because he worked hard on the sequel and wanted to move on to other projects that aren't related to Five Nights at Freddy's. *In the April Fools version, Flumpty peeks through the left door and says "Hey, how's it going?" only to get shot by the player. Birthday Boy Blam peeks through the right door and says "I heard a gun." only to also be shot. Finally, Grunkfuss comes out of the wall and says "Boo." and is also shot, falling out of the hole with an "Ouch". Category:Games